


Under My Umbrella

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b>'s Prompt: Umbrella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Umbrella

**Title:** Under My Umbrella  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's Prompt: Umbrella  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/Fluff (Take your insulin!)  
 **A/N:** Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Under My Umbrella

~

Ron’s humming was driving Harry mad.

“What is that song?” he’d ask, and Ron would blush and change the subject.

The tune was familiar, Harry knew he’d heard it before, yet he couldn’t place it.

Since the Wizarding Wireless Network had a podcast, he began listening constantly, knowing he would discover the song eventually.

When it came on, Harry listened to the words carefully, then, smiling, went to find Ron. Tugging him into a kiss, he whisper-sang, “... we’ll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella...”

Ron blushed. “It’s just so sappy.”

Harry kissed him again. “It’s perfect.”

~

*Lyrics are from the song Umbrella, by Rihanna.

* * *


End file.
